Residents of any property relocate or move from time to time. Such relocations may involve worldwide, interstate, intrastate, or local moves. Regardless of the geographical bounds of the move, upon relocating tenants frequently engage in a substantial effort to acquire utilities and other services such as Internet service, electricity, television services, telephone services, and other similar products and services. Further, even if a resident is not relocating, he or she may want to change his or her service provider for a given service, disconnect a service her or she is not satisfied with, or simply acquire a new service from time to time.
Often, residents are unaware of all the services and products available at their current or future addresses, the price plans associated with those products and services, and so on. The residents may ask helpful neighbors about available services, contact individual service providers, or conduct extensive research (e.g., online) to select the most suitable product or service provider. Such research is often tedious and time-consuming. Further, if the resident wishes to acquire more than one service, he or she must contact each service provider individually, which typically involves numerous phone calls, and lengthy interviews with customer service representatives. Furthermore, there is no easy way to shop and compare such goods and services, and at the same time be able to automatically and immediately place orders with a selected service provider, from one common place. A resident may have to contact numerous service providers individually, take notes, compare prices, and finally call back the selected provider and place an order once the best product or service has been identified for the resident's needs.
Additionally, even if a resident conducts extensive research to identify what are believed to be the best product or services for the particular resident, there is no guarantee that the most optimal products or services are in fact identified for the particular resident's needs. For example, the resident may believe he or she has located the cheapest television service in his or her geographic area, but there could be other cheaper services of which the resident is totally unaware. Currently, there is simply no service that assists users in identifying and selecting optimal products and/or services available to the user's address based on user preferences, product and service information, popularity of product or service information, etc.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system or method that interacts with a user to combine and analyze various sources of disparate information relating to third party products and services offered to a user's address or geographic location, and suggest optimal products or services to the user based on the collected information to enable the user to select the most appropriate product(s) or service(s) that fit his or her needs. There is a further need for a system or method that assists product and service providers in identifying the most desired and most profitable products and services offered to consumers.